


Words You Whispered

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Smutlet, lilo, sort of cheating but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis have just got back from the TMH promo over Europe. Let's just say that Louis is so tired that he just crashes at Liam's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words You Whispered

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this in 2012ish so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards from 'plot' to characterisaiton to pretty much everything. You have been warned.

“I’m knackered,” Louis announces as he plops onto the sofa in Liam’s living room.

 

One Direction have just come back from their round of promos in continental Europe. Louis has decided to sleep over at Liam’s instead of going to his own flat. It’s not unusual for the lads to crash at each other’s places anyways.

But Liam is now single; ever since his mutual break-up with Danielle, he has realised something . . . something that he isn’t quite ready to talk about or even think about.

 

Chuckling, Liam replies, “You know where the spare bedrooms are. Go make yourself comfortable in one of those, not here on the sofa.”

“This sofa smells a lot like you, though,” Louis mumbles, his glacial blue eyes half-closed. _Oops,_ Louis thinks. _Can’t believe that I’ve just let that slip out of my mouth. But it’s true_ . . .  
He is still going out with Eleanor and loves her but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that he doesn’t love her the same way anymore. He hasn’t worked up the courage to tell her that yet, though; he just knows that it’s bound to happen soon.

Liam’s eyes widen at that. trying to pay it cool, he counters, “What do I smell like then?”

“Dunno. Just brilliant.”

Louis’ words cause Liam’s heart to flutter in a funny—but not entirely displeasing—way. “Come on, mate. Let’s get you to a proper bed. I think you really are knackered and that’s gotten into your head.”

Louis shrugs. “Mm. I’ll have you know, I am very comfortable right here. But if you want me in bed that badly, why don’t you carry me to one?”

 

 _Definitely out of it_ , Liam thinks. Sighing, Liam walks over to the sofa and leans over Louis’ prone figure to whisper, “You asked for it.”

Louis blinks his eyes open when he feels strong warm hands sliding over the middle of his back and behind his knees. He didn’t expect Liam to actually comply; not that he is complaining. Maybe it’s because of how things have been with Eleanor. Louis and Eleanor still love each other—than much they both know—but it’s not the romantic kind of love anymore. They are on the verge of ‘officially’ breaking up. Louis doesn’t think that he will mind it when he and Eleanor break up, though.  
Not really.

He keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of Liam’s body against his side as he is carried off somewhere. _Always taking care of us like a big brother_ , he thinks. Which is ironic since Louis is the oldest one in the band. Somewhere in the back of his sleep-heavy mind, he notes that the fact Liam can carry him so easily is kind of hot.

 

When Liam reaches the spare bedroom adjacent to his own bedroom, he nudges the door open with his foot. He places Louis on the bed gently and pulls the covers over the older lad, naturally leaning over Louis to do so. A blush creeps up his cheeks when he realises that his face is only inches away from Louis’. _Wonder if he’s asleep already_ , Liam muses. Then, acting on an impulse, he kisses the corner of Louis’ slack mouth. Letting his lips linger on Louis’ soft skin, he whispers, “Good night, Lou.”

Liam almost gest a heart attack when Louis’ hands reach out and wrap around his wrists. “I want you to stay, Li. Stay for the night,” mumbles Louis, quickly followed by a massive yawn.

“Okay,” Liam hears himself say. “Scoot over then.”

Smiling, Louis opens his eyes and looks directly into Liam’s puppy brown eyes as he scoots over to make some room for his band mate. Patting the space right next to him, he says, “C’mere.”

Liam lifts up the covers and climbs into the bed obediently. A part of him is wondering why Louis is suddenly acting like this while the other part of him is happy to sleep with Louis. He settle in facing the ceiling but Louis isn’t having any of that. Louis tugs on Liam’s forearms, signalling him to turn over. Louis encircles the younger lad in his arms, his heart against the other’s chest. Liam can’t help but press into Louis’ warm embrace.

“’Night,” Louis mumbles. A few moments later, Liam can hear—feel—even slow breaths on the top of his head. 

 

 _Now how am_ I _supposed to sleep?_ Liam asks himself.

 

-

Louis wakes up in a very warm, but unfamiliar bed. And it feels like that he is cuddling with someone . . . No scratch that, _spooning_ with someone. 

He opens his eyes and sees Liam in his arms.

_Wait, did last night really happen? I actually asked him to sleep with me?!_

 

When he realises that Liam is still asleep, Louis grins. It should feel awkward but Louis doesn’t want this moment to end. He’s had his suspicions before but now he is sure that he loves Liam more than as a best friend. Kissing the top of Liam’s soft, fuzzy hair, Louis whispers, “I love you.” He feels Liam shift in his arms and panics a bit. _Shit, is he awake after all?_

 

“G’morning,” Liam mumbles groggily. He heard what Louis has just said but he can’t wrap his mind around it. Did Louis mean it in a brotherly way or as more? “And love you, too.”

“I, er, I meant I love you, Liam,” Louis says, a bit louder now. 

Liam turns around so he can look at Louis in the eyes. “You do?”

“Yeah. . . I love you, how many times do you want me to say it?” Louis replies. He knows he is taking a massive risk. 

Liam raises his hand so he can cup Louis’ cheek. “I love you, too, Louis.”

Their faces are now less than an inch apart; their lips meet halfway. The kiss stays sweet and full of love for the first few blissful moments. Liam can’t believe that Louis loves him back. However, as the kiss turns more lustful, he remembers that Louis is technically in a relationship with Eleanor. Cursing himself, Liam pulls back to query, “What about Eleanor, Lou?”

“We’re not in love anymore. So I’m sure she won’t mind if I do _this_.”

 

The older lad slides his hand down Liam’s torso and up under his shirt. Liam groans at the touch. The sensation of Louis’ rather feminine-looking fingers on his naked skin is sheer perfection; especially when they are teasing his nipples. Liam starts to tug at the hem of his shirt but Louis stops him. He looks at the older lad with confusion in his eyes. 

“I’ll do it,” Louis says quickly, and follows up by pulling the shirt off Liam’s body with one swift motion. He then unbuckles Liam’s trousers and get his trousers and pants down at the same time. The urgency with which Louis is moving makes Liam hyper-aware of a certain part of his body, which is now completely visible to Louis.

Smirking, Louis shuffles down until his face is level with Liam’s half-formed erection and then wraps his fingers around it. Liam throws his head back in pleasure, bucking his hips up. Louis is slightly nervous since he has never done this to someone else before but he just wants to pleasure Liam. He thumbs the slit on the head, smearing the pre-cum around. Slowly, he begins to slide his hand up and down Liam. When he hears Liam moaning lowly, he knows that he is doing it right. So he decides to take it a step further and proceeds to take Liam in his mouth. 

Liam swears—which he seldom does—when he feels Louis’ warm wet mouth enveloping his member. He doesn’t want to choke Louis so he fights the urge to thrust up into Louis’ mouth (again). Louis tongues the slit again and Liam growls softly at that. Smiling around Liam’s length, Louis bobs his head up and down cheeks hollowed. Occasionally, he runs his tongue on the sensitive underside of Liam’s length, eliciting more panting moans.

“Lou. . . I’m gonna,” Liam warns.

But Louis doesn’t pull back. In fact, he only sucks harder and speeds up, driving Liam to the edge of ecstasy. Liam shouts out Louis’ name when he releases in the back of Louis’ mouth. Louis swallows all of it, sans wincing. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Liam pants out, still short of breath from his high. Not waiting for an answer, he pulls Louis up for a passionate kiss.

“I didn’t mind. Besides, I wanted to.”

Liam smiles, his puppy brown eyes shining. “Well, then I guess you won’t mind when I tell you that I want to rock you. _Now_.”


End file.
